Stuck in Harley's Quinceañera
is the series finale of Stuck in the Middle. It is the twentieth episode in Season 3 and the fifty-seventh overall. It first aired on July 23, 2018, to 0.92 million viewers. Summary It's quince day! Harley enlists the help of the Littles to tackle what's left of her Buck-Kid List before she becomes an official adult. Plot The day of Harley's Quinceañera has arrived. Harley wakes up late only to find that Suzy turned off her alarm to allow her to get enough sleep and relax while the rest of the family takes care of the final preparations for the quinceañera. They have already shared tasks among themselves. Suzy and Georgie are in charge of setting the venue while Tom and Ethan's task is to pick up Harley's dress. Harley reluctantly cedes control of her quinceañera to her family. When Georgie and Suzy find a "Buck-Kid List" of things that Harley wanted to do while she was still a kid, Harley decides to complete the tasks before her quinceañera. So, she enlists the littles - Lewie, Beast, and Daphne - to help her cross those items off the list. This keeps her occupied but she keeps checking in on how her family is handling their tasks. Just when Harley is close to finishing her "Buck-Kid List", things go a bit awry for her as she turns purple while doing her Gelatin Slip n Slide task from her list. It turns out that the purple dye the littles used can't come off of her skin. She washes it two times but it doesn't come off. She blames herself for ruining her own quinceañera. Ethan and Tom are on their way to pick up Harley's dress. The dress was designed by Rachel after she convinced her internship boss in Paris to let her make a designer-dress for Harley's quinceañera. Ethan and Tom are distracted by a new ice cream place. They go in to buy ice cream but their car gets towed for parking in a no-parking zone. They're forced to walk and the time they arrive at the store, it's too late. They find that the person who was to show them the dress has already left. Since they don't know what the dress looks like, they just select a random dress and bring it home. Meanwhile, Suzy and Georgie have been trying to decorate the science-themed venue but can't get it right because Suzy had accidentally given Tom the paper with Harley's directions. Both groups return home blaming themselves for ruining Harley's quinceañera. With only one hour before the quinceañera, Harley is ready to give up because she's purple and everything else her family set out to do has gone awry. Just when all hope is lost, Rachel enters the house as a surprise. She says that she convinced her boss to let her come home for her sister's big day by threatening to quit. After hearing how horrible the day is going, Rachel tells them that she didn't fly across the ocean just to let them ruin Harley's big day with their Diaz-ness. So she takes charge and instructs them on what to do to turn the day around. She's left home with Harley to help her remove the purple dye. She tells her that soaking in a tub with fresh lemon juice and vinegar will remove any stain. Thanks to Rachel, the Diazes manage to get everything ready just in time for Harley's quinceañera. The venue is amazing, with a rotating science-themed floor, featuring Harley's chemical element symbol, Hd15 just as Harley wanted. And Harley looks beautiful in a quinceañera dress. Ellie gives her a surprise gift of cardboards of photos she had taken earlier of Harley making different expressions. Everything is perfect, just as Harley had imagined it. Unfortunately, just before making her big entrance, Harley notices that the box she had set aside with the items she needed for her epic surprise entrance is missing. It turns out the box got blown away during the taxi ride. She gives up hope and once again blames herself for ruining her own quinceañera. Georgie cheers her up by reminding her about how horrible her quinceañera was. While they're trying to cheer her up, Harley gets an idea to make an even more surprising entrance. She asks them to dim the lights for a minute. She then descends down from the ceiling, doing an amazing silk dance. As she floats in the sheets, Lewie and Beast conclude that she's crossed off the last item off her buck-kid list - dancing in the cloud. After getting down, Harley dances with her family, sparing time for each one of them. She does a father-daughter dance with her dad. While dancing with Ethan, Ethan reveals that she is not only his best friend in the family (BFTF), but she is also his best friend outside the family. Harley's big surprise is when Aidan shows up. Aidan reveals that Rachel and Georgie had been persistently asking him to come since Harley had asked him to be her quinceañera escort. She and Aidan dance together. The quinceañera turns out to be so much better than Harley had imaged. Early the next morning, Harley says that she used to complain about being the Wednesday of the Diaz family. But after what her family did for her quinceañera, she's realized that being stuck in the middle does not mean she's the forgotten kid. It means that she receives love from both sides. She thanks them with a "tableful buffet" of donuts for breakfast. She shouts "DONUTS!" and watches her family run down the stairs. This time, there are actual donuts. Cast Main Cast *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Recurring Cast *Joshua Bassett as Aidan Peters *Lulu Lambros as Ellie Peters Special Guest Cast *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz Guest Cast *Kristin Dattilo as Sales Lady Continuity * The final preparations for the Quinceañera started in Stuck in a Fake Out. * Georgie mentions the events of her quinceañera in Stuck in the Quinceañera where they were hit by a hurricane, Georgie sprained her ankle and Harley made her a "Georgie-board." * Rachel returns from Paris since she left in Stuck with Rachel's Secret. * Harley started teasing her Hd15 Quinceañera theme in Stuck in Camp Chaos. ** The box with the big surprise - that she kept secret from the audience in Stuck in Camp Chaos - gets blown away during a taxi ride. * Rachel designed Harley quince dress based on what Harley wanted in a party dress but arranged with her boss to actually make the dress and ship it to Marshport. * Ellie being in a filmography class was first shown in Stuck in a Fake Out. She uses the camera from that episode to take photos for Harley cardboards as a surprise. * Harley asked Aidan to escort her to her Quinceañera in Stuck Without the Perfect Gift, but Aidan had to leave with his dad. He returns, after being persuaded by Harley's sisters, in this episode to surprise Harley. * Young Harley (at age 3) took the news of Pluto no longer being classified as a planet hard, but she grew up to embrace Neil deGrasse Tyson, the scientist credited with starting that movement - as seen in Stuck in the Dark. * The "Flea-az Diaz" secrets between BFTFs Harley and Ethan were first explored in Stuck in a Besties Battle. *Suzy's Découpage plate is not in its assigned place, a clue that this episode was taped long before the more recent ones. * Harley wears the Diaz birthday crown on her birthday - the day after the quinceanera party. The Diaz birthday crown was first seen in Stuck in the Sweet Seat. ** Harley's quinceanera happens on April 21, on the eve of her birthday. She is still a 14-year-old kid during the day and officially turns 15 after the countdown at the end of the party. ** The family planner shows Harley's quince on a Saturday which also aligns with April 21, 2018. * Lewie's "famous heartfelt" speeches were seen in Stuck Wrestling Feelings and in Stuck at Christmas - The Movie. * Suzy pinching her ears when she gets emotional was seen in other major events like Harley's first prom in Stuck with a Boy Genius and when Rachel left in Stuck with Rachel's Secret. * Harley talks about the time she complained about being the "Wednesday" of the Diaz family in Stuck in the Middle. She's grown up to realize that being stuck in the middle means you get love from all sides. * Some of the crossed out items on Harley’s Buck-Kid list were seen in other episodes. ** “Make jump rope robot” was completed when she made the Robo-Roper so she and Georgie could double dutch, as seen in Stuck without Devices. ** “Do school announcements” was completed, since she does the Friday announcements at her school, seen in Stuck in the School Photo and Stuck with Harley's Bethany. * Harley concludes the show by shouting "DONUTS!" as she did in Stuck in the Middle. But this time, there are actual donuts. Trivia *This is the series finale. *This episode aired as part of the 2018 Disney Channel GO! Summer promotion, the only episode with an evening prime time premiere. *The real-life location of the quince venue was The Castle Hill Inn in Newport, Rhode Island, and also served as "The Farhampton Inn" in the final season of CBS's How I Met Your Mother. *This is the second episode devoted to Harley's birthday and the fourth episode to revolve around a Diaz birthday. *Like Riley Hart (Rowan Blanchard) of Girl Meets World, Harley took the news of Pluto losing planetary status poorly. ** However, Harley was 3 and seems to have got over it but Riley was still upset about Pluto even when she was a teenager. *The episode cut a scene where Ethan left a phone message for Rachel at the dress store. *This is the second episode to depict a Diaz Quinceañera. *This episode was foreshadowed in Stuck in Camp Chaos. *Aidan returned in this episode. *Ellie returned, as she was so excited for Harley's Quinceanera in her last appearance, to know as much as how many days were remaining until then. *Rachel returned in this episode. *This is the last episode of the series to feature Harley as the starring character. *This is everybody’s last appearance being the last show. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3